Hilaridad
by Hikaru Kyo de Yagami
Summary: Huir era tarea de todos los días en aquel decadente y sórdido mundo, cada día era una misión casi imposible sobrevivir... Fanfic Yaoi, Heero x Duo


**Hilaridad**

by Hikaru Kyo de Yagami

Huir era tarea de todos los días en aquel decadente y sórdido mundo, cada día era una misión casi imposible sobrevivir, las calles, abatidas dentro del humo y la degradación no eran el ambiente ideal para él, pero no había ninguna otra elección, desde hace un par de años el planeta Tierra se había convertido en aquella quimera de inexplicable ignominia. Muerte, sangre, miedo, destrucción y dolor. ¿Qué quedaba de aquellos días de gloria de la postguerra? Todo se encontraba en ruinas, un mundo al que no quería despertar cada vez que abría los ojos

Aún los continuaba buscando, no importaba cuantas veces su mente le hizo ver la realidad, en ese nuevo y horrible mundo no se encontraban todos sus amigos a su lado, solo uno, un muerto viviente, silencioso y oscuro, que caminaba a su lado sin ver, sin hablar, tal vez sin sentir. A veces podía sentir que lo odiaba, su hermosa estatua de arena y lágrimas, a quien debía proteger por lealtad, compasión y cariño, aunque escapar con él a su lado era más difícil y peligroso no pudo dejarlo atrás. Días antes lo vio a través de los ojos verdes que se apagaban conforme caía al abismo, debía proteger a Quatre, le había hecho una promesa silenciosa a Trowa mientras lo veía caer, tal vez sin vida, pero sumiendo a Quatre en la absoluta oscuridad. Los dos debían sobrevivir a ese nuevo mundo cubierto de hollín.

–Estuvo cerca –suspiró nervioso– Odio sus malditas inspecciones

Duo y Quatre se escondían en un sucio callejón, mientras decenas de policías y guardias corrían de un lado a otro, apresando Colonos, buscando a viejos soldados y haciendo lo peor de su trabajo, aniquilar a todos los disidentes a vista del morboso público. Aquel era el deporte favorito en esos días

–Contigo a mi lado todo se complica ¿Por qué no reaccionas de una maldita vez? –lo miró con desprecio, pero la muda estatua que ahora era Quatre no respondió, solo miraba al frente, quieta, sin vida, solo su respiración y algunos pestañeos le daban entender a Duo que seguía con vida–

Lo miró con compasión, era incapaz de odiarlo, aunque muchas veces quiso huir, dejarlo atrás y ponerse a salvo solo, pero la mirada de Trowa en su memoria lo aniquilaba. Había muerto por su causa, no podía fallarle, simplemente no podía

–Encontraremos un refugio, ésta vez no será una cloaca, lo prometo –le miró con tristeza, no tenía con quien más conversar. No sabía nada de ninguno de los otros y había dejado ir a Hilde, "Mantente con vida y nos volveremos a ver", fue su despedida–

Terminó la hora de inspección y pudieron salir de aquel callejón sucio y húmedo, donde las ratas les pasaron encima en todo momento, pero incluso aquellas resultaban ser agradables comparadas con aquel mundo sangriento y hostil. Avanzaron por las calles, ahora desiertas, después del toque de queda no cualquier valiente se andaba por la vida en las ciudades de humo

Frente a él una figura salía de entre las sombras, algo parecido a una persona, conforme se acercó se dio cuenta que realmente era una persona, pero no cualquiera, alguien a quien conocía muy bien, casi de su estatura, delgado y con el porte de soldado sin emociones. Duo apretó la mano de Quatre con fuerza, Heero Yuy se acercaba hacia ellos, con un arma apuntando directo a su cabeza. Las pupilas de Duo se dilataron por la conmoción, esperó ver a otro de ellos pero no en esas condiciones, si Heero quería matarlo él no estaba dispuesto a morir, así que llevó su mano a la cintura del pantalón, sin embargo antes de lograr su acción el arma de Heero se detonó, pero la bala no era para él ni para Quatre, ésta pasó en medio de los dos y fue a dar a alguien, Duo escuchó un golpe, era el cuerpo del herido caer al suelo

–No sobrevivirás a ésta basura de mundo si no estás alerta siempre –habló en tono seco y sin pausas, pero sereno como siempre. Aquello no era un regaño, tal vez una burla o un hecho ineludible, lo único que supo Duo es que se sintió indignado–

–¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? No nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo –contestó cruzándose de brazos, pero Heero lo ignoró olímpicamente–

–No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías, síganme –dirigió una mirada discreta hacia Quatre, pero la hermosa estatua permaneció inmóvil como siempre, Duo lo observó en silencio, incapaz de hablar– Tráelo –ordenó al entender la situación–

Duo agarró a Quatre de la mano nuevamente y lo jaló hacia él, las piernas le obedecían y daba pasos, pero era un muñeco con media vida. Heero no preguntó nada acerca de él, Duo no preguntó nada acerca del lugar al que iban. Los tres se hicieron compañía en silencio. Llegaron a un edificio en ruinas, abandonado, Duo alzó la mirada y se estremeció, no había luz eléctrica, solo ratas y otros animales, apestaba

–Al menos no es una cloaca Quatre –le sonrió pero no hubo respuesta–

–En el subterráneo –señaló Heero una de las entradas– Tres niveles abajo, es una habitación que adapté, cabremos los tres –explicó con medias tintas y continuó. Duo y Quatre tras él–

Prendió la luz y Duo verificó que efectivamente era una habitación adaptada al estilo Heero Yuy. Un cuarto de tres por tres metros, un escritorio con computadora en una esquina, un colchón sin base en la otra, un enfriador de tamaño pequeño, una parrilla y algunas ollas casi inservibles. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver agua potable, difícil de encontrar esos días, sintió sed

–Bebe la que quieras –indicó señalando el bote y Duo no dudó, fue hasta él y bebió, luego llevó el artefacto con Quatre y le obligó a beber agua, pero parte de ésta resbalaba por la comisura de los labios–

–No la tires, vale más que el oro –regañó Duo– Ven aquí –Agarró a Quatre de la mano y lo sentó en el colchón que se encontraba en el suelo, luego lo acostó–

Heero miró la escena como ajeno a ella, sintió pena por Quatre pero no lo demostró, quizás sentía más pena por Duo, cuidando del rubio como se cuida a una planta. Heero fue hasta el escritorio y ni tardo ni perezoso prendió la computadora, alejándose del mundo como siempre. Duo vio a Quatre quedarse dormido y se alejó de él para ir donde se encontraba Heero, se postró atrás de él y miró la pantalla

–Dime que tú también está detrás de esos bastardos –habló con coraje. No hubo respuesta–. Éste mundo se cae a pedazos y no podemos hacer nada

–¿Qué le pasó a Quatre? –lo ignoró por completo, no quería discutir con Duo sobre sus planes–

–Vio morir a Trowa –respondió sin mucho ánimo, Heero detuvo el movimiento rápido de sus dedos sobre el teclado– No pude hacer nada, lo dejé morir –se lamentó con tristeza, había llorado su muerte una sola vez, ahora solo quedaba la culpa– Cuidaré a Quatre como de lugar, mis movimientos son limitados

–Duo, protege a Quatre, que sea tu prioridad a partir de hoy –respondió con poca emoción, a Duo le dio la impresión que él sabía algo que no quería decir–

–¿Tú qué harás? –preguntó Duo–

Heero movió la silla hacia atrás sin golpear a Duo y se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y lo observó de frente. La mirada gélida de Heero le hizo sentirse cálido y no supo por qué, aunque no hubo palabras entendió que él no lo haría partícipe de sus planes

–Hay alguien que me necesita –respondió sin indagar en su explicación– Mi objetivo primordial será cuidar de ti, es lo que necesitas saber

–¿De mí? –preguntó confundido, más cuando aquella mirada por lo general inmutable ahora se ofrecía ante él con un brillo extraño. De nuevo aquella calidez que le hizo estremecer, pero permaneció imperturbable, no podía entender a Heero–

–Descansa, mañana hablamos –lo ignoró olímpicamente de nuevo y le dio la espalda, volvió a lo suyo en la computadora. Lenguaje de programación y signos chistosos que Duo no conocía, así que abandonó su esfuerzo de renovar la conversación y fue al colchón con Quatre, sabía que Heero no dormiría esa noche–

Despertó y Quatre estaba sentado en un rincón, contrario al del escritorio, con las piernas doblabas que le hacían llegar las rodillas al mentón, miraba al frente como siempre, mudo, estático. Duo comprendió que se movió solo, cuando no lo veía solía hacerlo, tal vez como un autómata, daba terror mirar esos ojos vacíos y fríos, parpadeando de vez en cuando

–A veces me das miedo –habló mirando a Quatre. De nuevo no hubo respuesta–

Miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Heero sentado frente al escritorio, los brazos cruzados, la espalda se movía a ritmo acompasado. Duo sonrió, ese sujeto se había quedado dormido frente al monitor. Avanzó hacia él y lo observó fijo

–¿Cómo nos encontraste? –susurró. Estiró la mano y le apartó unos mechones de la frente, pero aquello bastó para que despertara bruscamente y en alerta, llevándose la mano al arma que guardaba bajo la camisa, pero al ver a Duo frente a él se detuvo–

–No vueltas hacerlo –sentenció enojado–

–Lo lamento, solo te hacía mimos –bromeó con su traviesa sonrisa, pero aquello pareció que no hizo gracia a Heero y solo lo observó atento unos momentos antes de ignorarlo–

Heero se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la pequeña parrilla, justo al lado tenía un par de huevos, los estrelló contra una de las cazuelas viejas que tenía y los cocinó. Duo se acercó hasta él y miró la comida, hacía muchas horas que no probaba nada

–No tengo hambre, da de comer a Quatre y come tú –ordenó de forma imperiosa, dándole a Duo la cazuela, no tenía platos ni cucharas, así que le tocaba darle de comer con la mano, aunque se sintió como una mamá alimentando a su pequeño bebé– Regreso en un rato –sin mayor explicación salió de la habitación antes que Duo lo cuestionara–

–Éste sujeto me desespera –bufó molesto pero igual obedeció, como pudo dio de comer a Quatre, siempre era una odisea alimentarlo, prefería suministrarle vitaminas–

Durante horas Heero no se apareció de nuevo en la habitación, a Duo le dio claustrofobia y comenzó a desesperarse, estar en compañía de un muerto viviente no era agradable, aunque Quatre lucía más hermoso que nunca, Duo comenzaba a perderle empatía. Lo miró con desprecio, quería reclamarle, odiarlo por tenerlo atado a él y protegerlo, quiso odiar a Trowa por atreverse a morir ante los ojos de alguien que lo amaba tanto como Quatre y quiso odiar a Heero por dejarlos solos sin dar explicación alguna, incluso quiso odiar a Wufei por estar desaparecido. Pero no pudo.

–Me volveré loco –fue de un lado a otro, mientras Quatre permanecía en la misma posición desde la mañana, sentado en el rincón, con las piernas encogidas, respirando y pestañeando, como siempre–

La puerta se abrió. Heero llegó por fin y no tardó en llover sobre él un mar de reclamos, pero ignoró al parlanchín de Duo hasta que éste se cansó, se había desahogado, se sentía tranquilo

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó luego de un rato, Heero tenía entre manos una especie de radio, destartalado y feo, seguramente quería repararlo o hacerle algo bonito, Duo solo pensó que quizás estaba volviéndose loco como él–

–Un radiotransmisor de frecuencias análogas –respondió mientras dejaba el dichoso radio sobre la silla frente al escritorio–

–Interesante ¿Vas a repararlo? –Heero afirmó sin hablar–

–Me iré en unos días –informó al mirarlo, Duo inclinó un poco la cabeza y lo observó fijo, sin hablar– Quédense aquí, te dejaré el radio cuando esté listo

–¿Quiere decir que lo estás haciendo para mí? –preguntó en broma pero Heero afirmó, sorprendiéndolo–

–Tengo uno igual –respondió y se alejó del escritorio, se agachó a la altura de Quatre y lo miró a los ojos, no había vida ni emoción–

–¿Por qué haces esto? Ayudarnos, darme el radio –preguntó curioso, Heero dejó de observar a Quatre y se acercó hasta Duo, éste esperaba una respuesta con los brazos cruzados–

No hubo palabras, Heero levantó ambos brazos y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, sorprendiéndolo al atraerlo y juntar los labios con los suyos, los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos. Asustado Duo separó sus brazos y empujó con el derecho el brazo izquierdo de Heero, abriéndolo y haciendo que lo soltara. Pronto se alejó y cubrió su boca con el brazo izquierdo, mirando a Heero, éste lo observaba tranquilo

–¿Por qué haces eso?

–Creí que eras más inteligente –respondió con burla Heero aunque parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, se alejó y fue hasta el radio, lo quitó de la silla y estuvo dispuesto a sentarse pero Duo fue hasta él y se lo impidió–

–Tenemos que hablar de esto –ordenó impaciente y nervioso, Heero le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a acercarse, Duo retrocedió por instinto–

–Me gustas –confesó Heero mientras lo miraba, por segundos Duo notó la mirada distinta en él– Pero no hablaré de esto, no ahora. Ve a descansar, acuesta a Quatre contigo –ordenó como si tuviera dominio de él. Se alejó y le ignoró como siempre, revisando el radio que había llevado–

–Eres un misterio para mí –pensó resignado, ya no hablaría con él, se alejó hacia Quatre y quiso moverlo, pero era como si se resistiera, pesaba como el plomo– No se mueve –dijo hablando con Heero–

–Déjalo ahí, quiere estar en ese rincón –contestó–

–No quiere nada, es como un mueble –habló enojado y fue a dormir, se sentía muy irritado–

Esa noche no pudo dormir tranquilamente, pensando en aquel intento de beso por parte de Heero y su frialdad después de ese suceso. Mientras sus labios quemaban ¿Podía una acción como esa despertar sentimientos en él?

A la mañana siguiente Heero reparaba el bendito radio, absorto en ello, sin prestar atención cuando Duo le hablaba, ni siquiera comió mucho, eso exasperó a Duo, comenzaba a inquietarle esa situación. Quatre era una estatua y Heero un mueble ruidoso, click clack, es todo lo que escuchaba de él gracias al radio

Un día más y no cambió mucho su situación, aquel encierro, el aburrimiento de estar junto a dos personas que parecían ignorarlo peor que a un insecto. Mientras afuera, la ciudad de humo solo era una cortina para aquel mundo cada vez más podrido

La noche siguiente Heero regresó después de haberse ausentado todo el día, Duo esperaba sentado en el escritorio, la computadora de Heero estaba apagada, él solamente veía aquel radio casi terminado. En tanto Quatre estaba sentado junto a la pared, al lado de la silla del escritorio, las piernas encogidas y la mirada perdida de siempre

–Deja eso –ordenó Heero– Cuando lo termine podrás tocarlo

Duo obedeció, era automático, como si Heero fuera su jefe, se estaba acostumbrando a ese encierro, a la pálida estatua de Quatre, a las grises paredes, a la luz del foco casi menguante, al olor a rata, a Heero y su frialdad. Miró sus labios cuando le habló, no dejaba de pensar en ellos desde aquel "beso". Suspiró para sus adentros, comenzaba a pensar en Heero, su atractivo rostro, sus ojos fríos y de mirada profunda, en el cabello alborotado, en el cálido cuerpo que prefería dormir en la silla o en el suelo para dejarle a él y a Quatre la comodidad. Jamás lo pensó tan amable e interesado en él, aquel "Me gustas" retumbaba en su mente, a Duo también le gustaba Heero, necesitaba su protección

Notó su insistente mirada, era lo que necesitaba, un indicio para dar el siguiente paso, Duo lo leyó en los ojos de Heero y se paralizó. Lo esperó de pie cerca del colchón mientras se acercaba, Quatre desapareció de su campo de visión, todo fue tan rápido que no supo en qué comento se dejó tomar entre los brazos de Heero, se encontró besándolo con miedo, lentamente. Los ojos cerrados, dejando despertar los sentidos, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía excitado.

La tibia mano de Heero se introdujo por debajo de su camisa y lo hizo temblar, nunca antes se dejó tocar así por nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, había probado de todo y no sentía remordimiento, era joven, estaba casi en sus veinte y no podía evitar las necesidades de los hombres, pero ahora era distinto. ¿Acaso el amor llega cuando tus cinco sentidos han dominado a la razón? Nunca pensó en Heero como alguien a quien amaba, aunque siempre sintió una extraña empatía por él. Que extraño se sentía entre sus brazos, dejándose tocar

Heero le quitó la camisa sin preocupación, se ocupó del pantalón cuando le besaba el cuello y lo hizo jadear. Duo no supo ni quiso saber cuánto tiempo tuvo Heero para perfeccionar aquel ataque de labios sobre su piel, pero se sentía bien. Casi quedó desnudo cuando se vio solamente provisto de ropa interior, Heero no necesitó de sus manos, se desnudó frente a él sin demora ni vergüenza, vio su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez y se sonrojó. Lo deseaba

Atacó su cuello de nuevo, dirigiendo las manos hacia la ropa interior, quitándola sin problema. Se besaron de nuevo y todo el cuerpo de Duo se estremeció, ¿Tomar o ser Tomado? No le importaba, solo quería tumbarse en ese colchón y fundirse con Heero

–Espera –lo detuvo cuando se acostaron, Heero sobre él, avergonzado Duo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Heero y apretó su espalda– Quatre nos mira –dijo nervioso–

–No lo hace, no te preocupes –continuó sin importarle. Duo se sintió perverso e inmoral, pero no pudo detenerse, jadeó y gimió mientras Heero le hacía sexo oral, hundiendo sus dedos en la espesa cabellera de Heero, miró hacia Quatre y se avergonzó, pero aquella estatua fría y pálida, sin vida, no estaba mirando–

Por petición de Duo tuvo que apagar la luz, sentía que Quatre los estaba observando, incluso lo sintió con la luz apagada.

Heero le sujetó las piernas con sus manos, le rodeaban la cadera. Estaba listo para recibirlo, lo había preparado bien. Tembló, pero no tenía miedo, solo estaba nervioso

–Duo… ¿Tienes miedo? –la voz profunda que se escuchó en su oído le hizo estremecer. Apretó con fuerza su espalda, sintiendo los espasmos de su pasión–

–No –hundió el rostro en su hombro y se sintió protegido. Emitió un profundo gemido y las lágrimas se resbalaron, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo–

–¿Duele? –susurró al comenzarlo a penetrar, mirando los gestos de dolor y angustia–

–Sí

–Perdón –se estremeció bajo aquel cuerpo y lo sintió temblar. No pudo pedir más que eso, los besos y las caricias se sintieron como agujas–

Gimieron sin reservas mientras hacían el amor, apretándose las manos, dolía, a ambos les dolía pero no importó. En aquel mundo cubierto de humo, donde la tristeza y el miedo eran la única existencia no importó nada más, solo dos cuerpos entrelazados, frente a unos fríos ojos que observaban en silencio, ajeno al terrible mundo que lo había convertido en un muerto viviente

Fue la única vez que lo hicieron, los días pasaron igual, encierro y dos personas que parecían ignorarlo, pero él sabía la verdad, Heero lo quería, deseaba protegerlo, aquel mundo en ruinas iba a ser recuperado y él pretendía mantenerlo alejado, cuidando de un muñeco que quizás jamás despertaría, pero tampoco importaba. Se aferraría a la esperanza de que todo cambiaría, que la Paz regresaría, confiaba en Heero y sus planes, Duo se había trazado una nueva meta, su misión sería esperar a Heero, comprender lo que pasaba por su atormentada y calculadora mente, mientras cuidaba de su hermosa estatua de arena, encerrada en un frío cuerpo que solo esperaba la muerte, deseando reunirse con su amado

Preparó sus cosas y se alistó para despedirse. Se dieron un beso, quizás el último, Heero agarró su computadora y estuvo dispuesto a partir, pero Duo lo detuvo antes del primer paso. Se miraron a los ojos, tal vez por última vez

–No te atrevas a morir –le amenazó con lágrimas en los ojos– O el Dios de la muerte irá por ti al infierno y convertirá tu eternidad en un tormento –sentenció con una amarga sonrisa– Te estaré esperando

Solo lo observó, no hubo promesas ni palabras de aliento, no hubo confesiones de amor ni consuelo, Heero le dio la espalda y se alejó, se marchó tal vez para no volverlo a ver, pero Duo aún tenía esperanza, el mundo podía cambiar, con él tal vez lo haría Heero, mientras tanto él se quedaría ahí. Esperando siempre por él

–Misión Aceptada –susurró con una sonrisa al alejarse. Tal vez se volverían a ver, tal vez no se dejaría morir en aquella batalla sin lugar ni tiempo. Quizás el mundo en ruinas volvería a surgir, más brillante y hermoso de lo que fue alguna vez–

FIN

Gracias por leer, éste fanfic es para la segunda convocatoria de fics de la página de Facebook (diagonal) gundamwing (punto) YAOI (si no se ve el link ir a mi profile n.n)


End file.
